


Call

by Crys_Loch



Series: The Game Series [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM- curious, Erotic Game, Exhibitionism, F/F, Nonmonogamous Relationship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crys_Loch/pseuds/Crys_Loch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Game has been a little like progressive poker- raises, wild cards, winning the hand but not taking the pot, house rules bringing more at stake... finally, who will draw a big enough hand to win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call

**Author's Note:**

> The disclaimers:
> 
> Don’t Sue Me- I did not create nor do I own the characters or their premise. Joss Whedon did and does. Then he sold them. And they leased them. And… it’s like some Hollywood Master/servant thing I don’t need to understand. This is just Fan Fiction. All the fun and none of the profit. As for any original characters, please don’t use without my permission. And distribution: not without my explicit consent. Feel free to ask though.
> 
> Timeline/Pairings- I started this in season five, but really, ignore that. College- yes. Glory and everything after- not so much. As for the pairing… well, the short answer is Buffy/Willow. These stories show how their game plays out. For this story- Buffy/Willow. 
> 
> One Last Thing- Finally wrapping up this series. The bow on top is the next story.

This was nice.  It could almost be called sweet.  But that would be sweet in an espresso laden with syrup and sugar kinda way.  The kinda sweet that made every nerve ending buzz with anticipation and frustration in a 'we gotta do something now!' kinda way.  Not the sweet of a warmed over danish, mellow morning, wake up slow kinda way.  The moment was still, but alive.  Three friends were together on the sofa, watching a movie.

 

Tara was seated at the end of the sofa, her arm around Willow, absently playing with her hair and stroking her shoulder.  Willow, during the course of the movie, had snuggled into Tara.  She loved that they were safely reconnected again since Tara's return.  After awkward initial conversation about the game, her upcoming lifestyle, and their future in general, their relationship to each other was surprisingly easily sorted out and reestablished mostly as before.  There was even the bonus dessert of festival stories at the end.  And since then, when they were together, it was easy and natural, as lovers.  Willow was becoming more distracted, as the movie neared the end, by the movements of Tara's hand.

 

Buffy lay on the sofa, her head resting on Willow's lap.  It was a position they had done many times as friends, one that came naturally.  But now Buffy was distracted a little from the movie, as her tank top was pulled up to rest just below her breasts and Willow's hand was absently stroking the bare skin of her stomach.  Neither realized just when that had happened. 

 

The movie ended, pulling everyone to full awareness.  Buffy reached to the remote on the table and shut off the TV.  She stretched her body awake, smiling as both sets of eyes were drawn to her.  Settling back down as before, she waited to see what would happen next.

 

"That was, um, some movie choice, Buffy."  Tara offered into the silence.  The film had been very erotic, sensual.  The story of a young woman taking the opportunity to explore her sexuality in a place far from the context of her daily life.

 

"Yes, 'Wild Orchid', very naughty of you."  Willow emphasized by tapping her nails on Buffy's bare stomach.

 

"Not naughty."  Buffy protested.  "It just sounded more interesting than some predictable comedy/romance that is neither comic nor romancy."

 

"Well, it was, um, interesting."  Willow conceded.  She had to give Buffy credit.  The movie was just enough to get her blood running and images playing.  But she knew this night couldn't progress as other nights had in the recent past.  Tara had made it clear she did not want to be part of the game.  She also made it clear she did not want Willow to stop what was happening with Buffy, or what could happen with Buffy.  They were still lovers and whatever twist the relationship turned after her game, they would work it out.  Reassuring, but definitively not show worthy tonight.  That's why she was so surprised by what happened next.

 

Buffy looked up at Willow to say something but stopped when she saw Tara lean over and start to kiss Willow.  Their kiss was instantly deep and passionate.  Willow leaned into it, her hand moving to the back of Tara's head, bringing her closer.  Tara was stroking Willow's shoulder and arm, eventually reaching to cup a breast, squeezing and pinching her nipple.  Buffy wasn't sure if the whimper sound came from her or Willow or both.  She smiled as she watched the lovers lost in their heated embrace.  They were lost for a long while.

 

Tara couldn't believe she was doing this.  She almost laughed as the shy girl she was before Willow gave an internal gasp of shock.  But this felt right.  She was turned on by the movie, she had kissed in front of others before, and it wasn't part of the game.  Willow was hers.  She was allowed to kiss her own lover.  But she would have to end this before it turned into another threesome that couldn't complete itself.  Well, not end, just a brief intermission to take Willow home, since that was the plan for the night in the first place.

 

Tara broke the kiss, pulling back and looking into Willow's eyes, "We should go back to my place."

 

Buffy groaned as the words were spoken aloud.  "Buffy!"  Willow was surprised to see her friend's head on her lap before she remembered where they were.  "Oh, uh, sorry."

 

"No, it's okay."  Buffy smiled as she sat up.  "You should go, before this gets more intense.  Have fun even."  She smirked at Tara's belated apologetically shy look.

 

"Buffy..."  Willow wasn't really sure what to say, even as she was standing and gathering her things to leave.  She was now used to teasing Buffy, but she wasn't used to getting her turned on and then just leaving.  "I'll see ya tomorrow?"

 

"Yes.  Now go.  I'll live."  Buffy insisted.  "Besides, Dawn's gonna be home soon anyway."

 

"I'm sorry, Buffy.  This one was kinda my fault."  Tara felt a little guilty.

 

"No problem.  Quite a show.  Anytime you two want to make out on my couch just come on over."  Buffy smirked while shooing them out the door.

 

"Really?"  Willow sounded too excited at the prospect.  Tara laughed while dragging her out of the house and to the car.

 

Buffy groaned as she shut the front door, and forgetting the video or clean up, headed quickly for her bedroom.

 

The next morning Buffy was making Dawn a quick breakfast while drinking some much needed coffee.  Dawn came bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen.

 

"Can I just say, wow!"  Dawn exclaimed while sitting on a stool at the counter.

 

Buffy put a plate of food in front of her sister.  "Well, you just did.  Now, what's so wow worthy?"

 

"The movie you guys were watching last night.  When I came home, you were asleep, I guess, in your room, and everyone was gone, and I was kinda still awake, and it was still in the VCR, so I watched it.  Wow."  Dawn was still grinning.  She had the most wonderful dreams last night.

 

"Dawn!  That's an R rated movie.  You shouldn't be watching stuff like that yet."  Buffy didn't know what to do about it now though.

 

"Actually, the one you rented was 'not rated'."  Dawn smirked.

 

"Dawn, that movie is for adults." 

 

"I'm not a kid!"  Dawn was quick to protest and correct.  "You're not getting all slayer sister on me again, are you?"

 

"No, that's not what I mean.  I mean you should at least have had sex once before you watch..."  A sudden thought jumped into Buffy's mind.  "You haven't had sex yet, have you?"

 

"No!  Not that it's any of your business, but no."  Dawn had to turn the topic quick.  "Where's Willow?"

 

"You brought this up."  Buffy wasn't sure she liked that a conversation about sex or sexy movies would bring up the question of Willow's whereabouts in the morning.  "She went home with Tara."

 

"Oh, so they're back together?"  Dawn was suddenly worried for her sister.

 

"They never really broke up."  Buffy wasn't sure where this was leading and was just answering each question automatically.

 

"Huh?  But you and her and last weekend..."  Dawn could have sworn she knew what was going on.

 

"Is a complicated something that I don't want to tell you about but I'm gonna have to tell you about.  But later, right now you have to go to school."  At the protest forming on Dawn's face, Buffy continued.  "Later, when we have time.  And when I know what to tell you anyway."

 

"But Buffy..."  Dawn's protests started anyway.

 

"You have to get to school.  I'll explain."  Buffy placated her sister's curiosity.  "Later.  You're just gonna have to wait this one out."  Buffy lead her sister out the door.  "Like the rest of us."  She mumbled to herself.  She closed the door and headed upstairs to shower and dress before Willow came over.

 

Buffy had showered fast enough, but was indecisive about dressing before Willow got to her house.  She had put on some panties but had seriously paused at that point.  She loved what had happened to their friendship, that little best friends things were now charged with sexual static.  "Like last night watching a movie."  Buffy groaned her thoughts aloud.  Everything they did together was charged now.  Even hugging her friend felt sexual in a forbidden way.  Even if it was just a self forbidden way.  Buffy had always been drawn to the forbidden.  It was what made her rebel each time from her watcher.  It was what kept her sneaking out her window and out of her house to patrol long after her family knew she was the Slayer.  It was one of the big reasons she kept friends in her life even knowing from the start it would also pull them into danger.  It was what drew her to Angel.  Faith.  Even Dracula.  Her fear of what it might mean was what caused her to rebound into Riley's arms.  It was what he strived to understand about her at almost the cost of his life.  It was what Spike played on now. 

 

The forbidden.  What was forbidden went both ways.  The dark predator inside her told her she should be alone, shunning the light and preying only in the night, and so she kept her friends, stayed in school, shopped, talked, went out to parties.  And so the people she grew close to were pulled a little closer to the dark.  There was always a price for pursuing the forbidden.  Even more forbidden, especially by the world that saw her as a young petite inexperienced woman, and even by the watchers, was when she let that dark predator out.  The world wasn't even supposed to know she existed.  And the watchers, maybe in an effort to fit morally within the world, trained the slayers to be detached, technical and emotionless.  She was supposed to simply and quickly stake the evil and move on.  She thanked the gods again that the watchers didn't find her in time.  And finally, after years of warring with each of these parts of herself, of being drawn to each as it was forbidden, she found her own way.  She kept the world at a distance, the people she cared for emotionally to a minimum, and even those she occasionally locked outside her walls.  And she hunted in the night.  No longer was it safe clinical patrols, though she still would pretend that if her friends were with her.  But when she was alone, she hunted.  She sought out the demons, drew them to her, played with and taunted them before their death.  Even better was when they feared and ran.  She thrilled in the chase, let the fire of her passion control her when she was outnumbered.  She loved being the thing that evil feared.

 

She talked about it once with Willow.  With their relationship more open now, their inner thoughts so easily and safely expressed, she tried once to explain it.  Even in the near darkness of night, curled under the covers with her best friend, she feared Willow's reaction, she feared Willow wouldn't understand.  She smiled still as she thought on that night.  Of all the people in her life, her friends, her family, even her watcher, Willow always understood her best.  She didn't always agree with her, but she seemed to innately understand her.  In fact she would become hurt at any suggestion that she wouldn't understand.  So, Buffy finally told her everything.  And Willow confessed why she understood.  It was the draw of magic.  There was the light magics, the ones she first touched, what she drew on to do the everyday little things out in the open and around her friends, what's come to be called 'witch fu'.  Then there's the dark magics.  She confessed that's what she draws on when magic is needed to fight.  Anything where the intent is to destroy she has to touch the dark.  Because what is destroyed is evil, the result is for the greater good, but it is the dark that must be tapped and used.  The temptation to disappear from her friends and give into that wholly she well understood, even as she swore to herself she would only use it for good.  And the fear of this seduction that pulled her to a normal life and begged her to never use magic again was at times overwhelming, but all too often defeating what they faced depended on her magics.  She was also struggling to find the lines, the balance.

 

Thinking of Willow brought Buffy's mind back to what was developing between them now.  She loved what had become of the friendship.  She feared what would happen when their game ended.  It would all explode soon.  There were certainly enough sparks flying around, all that was needed was a little misplaced fuel.  Buffy didn't want to come between Willow and Tara, however they defined their relationship, though she thought briefly and impulsively of doing just that last night.  And she didn't want an all out committed to the future lover's relationship with Willow.  Stubborn was the remaining thought that she doesn't have a future.  And honest was the self knowledge that she would always bring the walls up when her dark half came to the fore, distancing herself from the world to prepare for battle.  And that would only hurt Willow.  And maybe there was also that dark part of Willow that she could never touch, know, wrap her arms around and comfort with words.  Each was doomed she realized to never let another in completely.  So what would happen if she let go and finally let her friend, the woman who grew closer to her than anyone else could, into her passion and desire, to feel the Slayer?  It wouldn't just be sex with Willow.  There had been just too much between them. 

 

Or even worse and yet inevitable, what if nothing happened and these taunting sparks just died?  Willow had Tara, and Tara, perhaps feeling that she would never know Willow completely, found a place for her in her life while she went on with her own.  And Willow was moving on.  Soon she would go to explore this new lifestyle.  Everything changes and they've come near exploring this voyeur/exhibition thing as far as it could go. 

 

With these thoughts filling her mind, Buffy never did get dressed in time, though what started as intentional ended up being accidental.  At the knock on the door, she answered, "Come in."

 

"Come in?!"  Willow questioned when entering the room.  "What if I was a..."  She stopped mid tirade, openly smirking at Buffy's lack of attire.  "What if I had been a vampire?"  She carried on, sitting on the bed.

 

Buffy just grinned at her friend.  Many of the fears and doubts left at seeing the glow in Willow's eyes and her dark thoughts were now distant memories.  "Wills, a vampire needs an invite into the house, not my room."

 

"Oh, so vampires are just excepted as welcome into your bedroom?"  Willow taunted.

 

"Willow!"  Still not having any thought of what to wear that day, Buffy put it off some more and simply stood, leaning against her dresser, placing her hands behind herself and hiding nothing.

 

"Or, since you're not even dressed yet, what if I had been Dawn?"  Willow was in a good mood and finding Buffy not even half dressed just made it better.

 

"Dawn's at school.  And even if Dawn were home, she never knocks.  She just yells at me from the other side of the door."  Buffy smirked.  She could play this out.  Willow's mood was infectious.

 

"And if I was Xander?"  Willow continued.

 

Buffy laughed.  "He'd like that.  And then I'd like that.  It's not like I worry too much about who might see me half naked.  You get that about the kink, right?"

 

"Yeah, but I could have been Tara or Anya or anyone.  Come in, indeed."  Willow remained grinning, openly looking at her friend's body.

 

"Well Tara's already seen me plenty naked and Anya wouldn't care one way or the other I think.  You're just gonna have to face it, Wills.  I knew you were you."

 

"And is that why you aren't dressed yet?  Not that I mind."  Willow was quick to assert at the end.

 

"Well, there was definite put off the dressing, I'll admit.  But then I just got to thinking and never got around to it anyway."  Buffy turned and at least started to get with the dressing by putting on a pair of pants.

 

"Thoughts?  Were they happy thoughts of me?"  Willow offered.

 

"Sorta, but really kinda more on the line of worry thoughts, as in what happens, with us, after the game.  Those kinda thoughts."  Buffy admitted.

 

"Oh, right, that."  Willow paused from her teasing tone and smiled warmly at Buffy.  Patting the seat next to her on the bed, "Buffy, come here, sit down."

 

Buffy sat next to Willow, her heart half full of dread.

 

"Okay, you're a little distracting at the moment."  Willow gave one last teasing.  "But lets see if we can talk about this anyway."  Willow drew in a deep breath and tried to put her thoughts in order.  "Tara and I have been talking a lot about this too lately."  She started.

 

"See, and I never want to get between what you and Tara have."  Buffy interrupted.

 

"And you don't."  Willow assured.  "Just hear me out, okay?  I'll go ahead and spill my side and we'll take it from there.  It's not like I haven't been worrying about this part as well."

 

"At least I'm not the only one."  Buffy released automatically then stopped herself, giving Willow an apologetic and continue look.

 

"You're so beautiful, Buffy."  Willow thoughts sidetracked her.  "Now where was I?  Oh yeah, Tara."  Willow smiled reassuringly to Buffy before continuing.  "Tara will always have a part in my life just as I have a part in hers.  But it's not full time, we all know that.  And there's definitely upcoming parts of my life that she does not want in hers.  You, by the way, aren't one of them."  Willow was quick to reassure.  "But our game is.  And my interest in BDSM certainly is.  What I'm saying, rather poorly, is that whatever happens between us is fine.  But whatever happens between us will have to include Tara as a part of my life.  As she will accept whatever becomes a part of mine.  Does that make sense?"  Willow suspected she simply talked in ramble mode and wasn't sure herself if any of that was too clear.

 

"Yeah, it made sense."  Buffy assured her.  "And yet again you bring out a relief reaction."  She smiled to emphasize the point.  "I can't really do a committed to one person relationship thing.  Not now, maybe not ever.  But having you at moments even deeper into my life?  I think that I can handle."  Buffy started stroking Willow hair off her face at Willow's answering smile.  She started to lean in for a kiss when thought suddenly broke the impulse.  Throwing herself back to lay on the bed, "Arg!  You almost got me that time."

 

Laughing, Willow steadied herself from the almost kiss.  "I wasn't even trying.  Though speaking of getting, after that last time together I did some shopping..."  Willow transitioned easily back to teasing.  She was so relieved they had talked about this.

 

A huge grin spread over Buffy.  "So did I.  Check the top drawer."

 

Willow's eyebrows rose a little before she turned and checked the drawer as instructed.  Pulling out a fairly realistic dildo already inserted into a strap-on holder, she turned and quirked an eyebrow again at Buffy, smiling.  Looking at the toy a bit further, "Nice.  But mine's bigger."

 

Buffy's jaw dropped but her eyes lit up accusingly.  She flopped back stretching and groaning in frustration at her body's reaction causing a lack of verbal response.

 

"You are so sexy, beautiful, I could just watch you all day."  Willow was willing to fill in the verbal gap.

 

Buffy groaned again.  "Okay, see, now that's not fair.  How can you do that?  The more this game goes on, the more I want to take you, wherever we happen to be, preferably in public, and make you scream my name.  And it seems the more this game goes on, the more in control of yourself you become.  Gods!"

 

Willow just laughed evilly and settled back against the headboard.  "I've thought about that too.  I think it has to do with who we are.  You're a Slayer.  You resolve yourself into action.  You're game face is 'just do it'.  I'm a witch.  When it's game time, I resolve myself into stillness, focus."  The laugh mellowed to just a grin, but the evil component remained.

 

Buffy resolved herself into action in a different direction.  Launching herself from the bed, "See!  Not fair.  I can do this.  Watch me."  She smirked.  "I'm going to get dressed and we're going to see that movie just as planned."

 

"Okay."  Willow readily agreed while watching her friend hurriedly put on the rest of her clothes.  "And I won't for a moment suggest what you might do in a darkened movie theater."

 

Buffy banged her head a few times on the top of the dresser.  Having finished dressing, she crossed over to the bed and pulled Willow up, leading her to the door.  Continuing to hold hands as they left, "I love you, Wills.  You're gonna kill me, but I love you just the same."

 

The movie was fun.  And the little show was enjoyable as well.  The theater was deserted on a matinee showing during the week and both took the opportunity to have a little fun.  They held hands through the movie, Willow sometimes resting her head on Buffy's shoulder.  Buffy's other hand was spent occasionally teasing Willow's eyes away from the movie as she sometimes caressed her breasts and inner thighs.  But it was all just light play, a reminder that they weren't just best friends watching a movie.  It was just what they had been doing for well over a month now.  And just what had to break soon.

 

"Ice cream?"  Buffy suggested as they left the theater.

 

"Perfect."  Willow loved these afternoon's out.  "You know, you were naughty in there."  She had up to now remained pretty silent about the new rules, but sensing everything might be coming to a head, she wanted to remind her friend of the higher stakes.

 

"No more so than usual."  Buffy casually defended herself.  She knew what Willow was referring to, but wanted to see just where this was going.

 

"Well,"  they were standing in line at the ice cream store and Willow had to whisper in Buffy's ear, "that's true, and it's all adding up.  And giving in, breaking the game, would definitely be misbehaving." 

 

Two could play this game.  "Yes, Mistress."  Buffy whispered back then turned and placed her order, leaving a stunned Willow behind her.

 

Buffy was smiling when Willow caught up with her sitting at one of the tables.

 

"You know, I think I'll very soon get used to hearing that."  Willow was all grins as she sat down at the table.

 

"You think so, huh?"  Buffy challenged back.

 

"Yep.  It wasn't so hard to say, was it?"  Willow gave Buffy a knowing look.

 

"Eat your ice cream."  Was all Buffy responded.

 

After a comfortable silence where Buffy kept daring Willow with her eyes every time Willow smirked, "Are you scared, about tomorrow I mean?"  Buffy asked.

 

"Terrified."  Willow easily admitted.

 

"Want me to get you there?"  Buffy offered.

 

"Aren't you a little worried about what you'd be leading me to?"  Willow questioned.

 

"No."  Buffy easily answered.  "I trust you."

 

Willow's smile was as complete, open and honest as Buffy's words.

 

The next day, both were excitedly nervous when Buffy showed up as scheduled at Willow's door.  But they each held it in calm exterior as they walked mostly in silence to Toni's apartment.

 

Buffy walked Willow up to the front door of the house split into apartments.  Kissing Willow on the cheek and smiling, "Go on."  She then turned and walked back to her own home.  Willow would have to go the rest of the way alone.

 

Willow entered Toni's apartment unsure what to expect.  It felt strange now to approach Toni inside the room and not immediately begin undressing to the side.  "Hello, Mistress."  She cast her eyes down out of habit.

 

"Willow, look at me."  Toni was smiling reassuringly at Willow.  "You've done well."  She started to stoke the hair away from Willow's face, holding her eyes to her, tracing her fingers down her cheek and across her shoulder.

 

Willow flushed under the attention.  The gentle words and caress settling her nerves.  She glowed under Toni's encouragement.

 

"You know what it feels like to have it done to you."  Toni continued the caress as well as her words.  "Now you'll know what it feels like to do it to another.  I know you can do this.  More than that, I know you want to do this."

 

"I do, Mistress."  Willow felt herself readying for the next and final lessons.

 

"Good."  Toni wanted to distract her some, calm her down.  Releasing her hand from Willow, "So, how goes that game between you and Buffy?"  Besides, she really was curious.

 

Willow released a half laugh.  "Oh, it still goes.  Maddeningly so."  Willow visibly relaxed, given a topic she was comfortable with.  "The best part of this is I'll be sooo ready.  I can't wait to break her.  No, scratch that.  I don't want to break her, or even bend her, or tame her."  Willow thought for just a moment before continuing.  "I just want to have her."  She concluded with a sly smile.

 

Toni smiled knowingly.  "Turn around, Willow."

 

Willow turned and for the first time noticed there was someone else in the room.  A woman was kneeling naked on the rug circle where Willow usually waited.  "Oh."  Was all she could verbally say.

 

Willow steeled herself for what was about to happen.  Walking over to the woman, she tried to remember all the things she had rehearsed in her mind but was drawing a mental blank.  So, she set her mind into the present, realizing it was better that way, anyway.  Willow slowly circled the waiting woman.  What she first noticed was the blond hair.  If that was on purpose, she didn't know.  She was a little relieved when she realized this woman's hair was much longer and she herself was much taller than Buffy.  Releasing a breath, she smiled.  This woman was beautiful.  And kneeling there, with her head bowed while Willow slowly circled, studied... it gave her a sudden rush of power.

 

Willow turned and crossed over to the chair, paralleling what Toni had done that first lesson with her.  "Come here, please."  The woman rose and stood before Willow, head still bowed.  "You're beautiful."  She was amused to see the woman blush slightly at the compliment.  "Now, what shall I call you?"

 

"Slave."  Toni interrupted.  "A one time encounter, simply for the lesson, let her just remain an unnamed slave."  Toni smiled at Willow to take any hint of reprimand out of her words.  She was here to guide Willow though.

 

"Yes, Mistress."  Willow continued undaunted.  "Well, slave, I have lessons to learn and you wouldn't be here if you didn't deserve punishment.  Follow me."  Willow led her to the pair of padded cuffs attached to a chain hanging from the ceiling.  Usually a plant was hanging from the hook, keeping the secret of its other purpose.  Willow attached her wrists inside the cuffs, noticing the slave kept her head bowed the whole time.  But even without seeing her face, she could tell she felt anticipation.  Willow smiled when she realized she knew exactly what this woman felt.  She moved behind her, studying the way her body was stretched upright, only a little slack in her arms.  She ran a finger slowly down her spine and across her ass, relishing the slight shudder this caused. 

 

Glancing at Toni for silent approval, Willow crossed over to the table where the different implements for the day were displayed.  She chose a leather paddle first.  "I'm going to spank you first with this paddle, simply because I've been dieing to do this for too many years."  Willow happily informed the slave.  "There will be ten.  Count each one, please."  Her manner and voice were polite, but stern.

 

Willow positioned herself behind the woman and slapped somewhat lightly the slave's ass with the paddle.  It made a sound and the area turned slightly red.  Willow smiled as she heard the woman's "One.  Thank you, Mistress."  The next one was aimed at the other side and slightly harder.  "Two.  Thank you, Mistress."  Willow realized at the third one, which was placed over where the first one landed but meant to sting, that the 'thank you, Mistress' at the end of each count was somewhat distracting and time consuming.  But, she was trained by another and Willow certainly wasn't here to retrain her.  Still... she wondered what would happen if the pace increased suddenly.  She placed the next two lower than the others, one on each cheek, the first quickly followed by the second.  "Four and Five.  Thank you, Mistress." 

 

Willow chuckled a little.  "That was almost cheating."  She informed the slave.  As she continued to paddle the woman, she listened and compared the voice inflection with where and how hard she struck.  And when she again followed one quickly with another, she marveled in some wonder at how the slave adjusted to her comment.  "Eight.  Thank you, Mistress.  Nine.  Thank you, Mistress."  She said as quickly as possible and before the tenth one came.

 

Toni sat and watched, smiling at how easily Willow fit into this new role.  She wondered again how she could have ever mistaken her for anything but a Mistress.

 

Willow took some time to run her hand over the reddened ass.  She couldn't believe she did that.  No, she couldn't believe how easily she did that.  Growing in confidence, Willow placed the paddle back on the table and picked up the nipple clamps.  Not even looking to Toni for approval, she crossed back over to the slave.  She paused to look her in the eyes and run her hand over her cheek, trying to read what was happening to her.  The woman smiled into her caress, her eyes growing larger when she notice the nipple clamps in Willow's hand, but the smile never leaving her face.  Thus assured, Willow stroked the slave's breasts before attaching the nipple clamps, tightening them to give more pressure than pain.  An involuntary moan escaped the woman and Willow quirked an eyebrow.  A sly smile crossed her face as she remembered what it felt like. 

 

She next picked a riding crop from the table.  This was now entering new territory for Willow's mind as well as her actions.  A paddle she had imagined using many times before.  A crop was something she hadn't considered until these lessons started and something that was easily more than what she herself enjoyed.  'Still,' Willow reminded herself, 'this woman enjoys pain more than you do.  So give her something she wants.' 

 

Remembering how sensitive the inside of the upper thighs are, Willow positioned herself behind the woman and parted her legs by running the end of the crop up her legs and directing them apart.  She could see the woman shaking slightly, hear her quiet panting in anticipation.  Willow focused and calmed herself.  "I need to practice.  You'll count each one.  There'll be twenty."  Willow gave Toni a quick glance for approval and reassurance.  Twenty sounded like a lot to Willow.  More than enough for this certainly.  Toni nodded her head and even gave Willow a wink to continue.  Releasing a breath, Willow started.

 

The first strike was across the slave's back.  Not too hard, but certainly it stung more than the paddle.  A gasp was heard before being quickly followed by, "One.  Thank you, Mistress."  Willow continued to focus on the back, and concentrated on the force of the blows.  But somewhere near the tenth one, she started to focus her mind inward to what her own body was feeling.  She was causing pain and yet she could feel the woman only wanting more.  Her own body felt alive, her pulse pounding, and it seemed with each strike they grew closer.  She lost herself in the sensation, wanting to drive the woman as far as this could go.  She didn't even notice the familiar battle fever running through her.  It was only when she aimed at the slave's inner thigh and struck hard did she snap back out of herself.  She heard not a gasp, but a cry, and a shuddered, stuttering count followed by 'Thank you, Mistress'. 

 

Willow stepped back, looked at the resulting mark and grew scared.  It glared at her, dark and angry.  She needed time to bring herself back to here, now, what she was doing and the fact that she was doing this to a human.  Willow did the only thing that really came to mind.  "Red."  She used the safeword. 

 

"I'm sorry,"  she directed at Toni though speaking to them both.  "I just need to step away from this for a minute."  Crossing over to stand in front of the woman and raising her head to look into her eyes.  "That was too hard, I know.  I just... I'm not used to holding back my strength."  The woman nodded reassurance and took the time to breath through the pain. 

 

Toni wasn't sure what to make of the last comment, but now was not the time to ask.  She crossed over to Willow and placed her hands on her shoulders in a comforting gesture.  "Hey, it's okay.  You're okay.  Okay, so that did sound a little too hard.  But you pulled away.  You stopped.  Gave yourself this time to check in, not only with her but with yourself.  It only proves you care, and you respect.  When you're in a relationship with someone, you have the time to slowly explore the limits.  When you do this with strangers, everyone knows you'll get a little burned at times."  Toni smiled at Willow, trying to convey exactly how okay this was.  Her respect for the young woman leaped a few notches.

 

"Thank you, Mistress."  Willow remembered to say even as she was trying to calm herself.  "I just kinda drifted there for a moment.  I'm thinking I should actually count as they do."

 

Toni laughed a little.  "See, not a bad thing to know about yourself," she pointed out.  Toni walked behind the slave to see for herself what happened.  Her eyebrows rose and a small involuntary grin peeked out.  It was a perfect strike.  An angry red line wrapping around and up her thigh.  "When you do get to this point with someone, let me know.  I want to watch."

 

Willow bowed her head a little and blushed.  "Yes, Mistress."

 

Toni walked around, standing before the slave and checked on her by looking into her eyes.  A sly knowing grin lighted her face and she crossed back over to Willow, raising her head.  "Remember Willow, I know her... well.  She's fine.  Are you ready to continue?"

 

Willow only nodded, then walked to the slave to see for herself.  "Are you ready to continue?"  She watched her eyes intently and drew a sudden intake of breath with what she found there.  Desire, pleasure, need, all were evident in the look the slave gave her.  "Yes, Mistress, please."  Willow remembered how the afterglow was very different than the strike itself.  "Okay, but lets remove these."  Willow loosened the clamps and blew on the freed nipples.  As she watched the pleasant but sharp sensations wash through the slave's body, Willow grinned.  She could do this again.

 

Willow instructed the slave to continue counting where they left off, and started again on the thighs.  This time, she inwardly counted with her.  At twenty, Willow stepped forward and started tracing some of the lines she had caused.  She felt better about the rest of lesson and could forgive herself that one mistake.  She stayed clear of touching the mark that stood out from the others, beginning to turn a purple shade.  She then reached up and undid the slave's cuffs, letting her down into her arms.

 

"Thank you, Mistress."  The slave earnestly and honestly said.

 

"Thank you."  Willow returned back.

 

Dropping to her knees, flinching with a smile at the pain, the slave waited before Toni.  "You did well.  I believe that was an honest punishment.  Go.  Lay down on my bed.  I'll be there soon."  Toni instructed.

 

"Thank you, Mistress."

 

Toni walked over to Willow.  "You did do good you know."

 

Willow took a steadying breath.  "Thank you, Mistress." 

 

"When you leave here today you can't really call me that anymore, you know."  Toni chuckled at Willow pout.  "Willow, I mean it.  I've seen a lot of people who want to be a Mistress, but you're the real thing.  A little practice, and believe me you'll have slaves lining up to practice on, and you'll be amazing."

 

Willow beamed at the compliment, realizing though, she needed more practice first.

 

"If you meet me at that club I told you about next Friday, I'll introduce you around."  Toni continued.  "I hope to see you there.  I hope to continue at least a friendship."

 

"I'd like that, too."  Willow assured.  "And I mean it, too.  Thank you."

 

As Willow left, she had a thousand thoughts running through her mind and even more sensations through her body.  She had to find Buffy on patrol.

 

"Hi Buffy."  Willow called out well ahead of reaching her friend.  She didn't want flying lessons by a surprised Slayer on top of what she'd already learned that day.

 

"Hey Wills."  Buffy replied enthusiastically.  She had been wondering about her friend since dropping her off and all the wondering was killing her.  "So..."

 

"So what?"  Willow was trying to hide her grin.

 

Buffy laughed.  "Not even near a poker face."  She informed Willow.  "You know what!  Now spill."

 

"Um, Buffy, I'm afraid that's gonna have to wait right now."  Willow was easily hiding a grin now.

 

"Sorry Wills, if you were hoping for me to seduce the story out of ya at home with candles and chocolate and confessions on the bed in a darkened room it will have to be with the retelling, cause I can't wait.  Impatient Slayer here."

 

"Ah, yeah, I get that."  Willow was becoming more worried as time passed.  "But the four vamps behind you have other ideas."

 

Buffy turned around.  "Just great!  Couldn't you come back, say, tomorrow night?"  She turned her back on the approaching vampires and continued talking to Willow.  "Their timing sucks.  And no pun was really intended.  It's been like this all night.  I'm guessing the boogieman has left the town.  And now here I am, left with all these brassed-off embarrassed vampires out to show not only their lack of fear, but lack of sense."

 

Willow was growing uncomfortable as Buffy's tirade went on, letting the vampires get closer.  She kept trying to signal Buffy back to the problem at hand.  "That's fine, Buffy.  But could you rant later?  I'd kinda like to live long enough to tell you what did happen today."

 

"Oh, sorry Wills.  Don't worry.  They have me more than pissed off enough to handle this."  Buffy finally turned around to face the vampires who were now very close to them.  She launched herself into the group, pulling them away from Willow and finding herself surrounded.  A joyous grin spread over her face as she released the darker side of herself, giving up the control.  A night of constant slaying after such a long period of nothing had been such sweet relief.  She rarely went into full Slayer mode in front of her friends, and only when it was necessary, but Willow had never shrank from seeing the Slayer before and the one last reminder of 'I trust her' floated through Buffy's mind before the battle began.  It was simply the Slayer after that.

 

It didn't take that long, considering the number of vampires attacking her at once.  She was still upset that they had interrupted her time with finally seeing Willow and the story.  It ended with kicking the last vampire to his knees and then from behind him, wrapping her hands around his head and snapping his neck with a twist.  By putting her foot on his bent leg and pulling up, she managed to separate his loosened head from his body enough to disintegrate him into dust.  After that, she just stood there taking deep breaths, trying to find the place the Buffy side of her went and pulling her back to the fore.

 

Willow was also breathing deeply.  She knew what she had witnessed was pure hunter, not the calculated half-Slayer.  She gave Buffy some needed time in silence.  When her friend finally looked up at her, her eyes were still hard, but her smile was real and easy. 

 

"Well, um, that took care of that."  Buffy was somewhat embarrassed now that she had calmed down some.

 

"Took care of them very well."  Willow tried to smile reassuringly, trying to communicate she was alright with what she had seen without actually bringing up the intensity of what she had seen.  She decided to just switch topics.  "I think we should call it a night.  I mean, I know it's actually early and all, but your suggestion of candles and chocolate and, well, so on, to seduce my story sounded like a good one."  She gave what she hoped was a 'come home with me' smirk and raised her eyebrows up and down for emphasis.

 

Buffy smiled wickedly at the suggestion.  She wanted to fight, she wanted to dance, but her thoughts quickly turned to seducing Willow once and for all.  "Okaaay.  I'm still buzzed, but if you still dare to take me home..."  Buffy was still a little worried about Willow's reaction.

 

"Oh, I dare."  Willow affirmed.  "Besides, I actually feel a little more comfortable telling you about it now."  Willow continued as they started out of the cemetery and towards her house.

 

"How's that?"  Buffy gave Willow the puzzled, continue look.

 

"Well, I think your freak factor at the possibly violent side of me might be less right now.  However misunderstood the seeing it as violence might be."  Willow explained.

 

Buffy laughed.  "Good point, I guess.  Of course, my Willow freak factor is nil, even negative, has been for over a month now.  You can tell me anything, anytime."  Buffy confirmed.

 

When they entered Willow's bedroom, Buffy made a big show of lighting all the candles that were scattered around the room.  "You don't actually have any chocolate, do you?"

 

Willow laughed.  "Why, Slayer, are you hungry?"  She removed her shoes and socks and climbed onto the bed, resting against the headboard, watching Buffy.

 

Buffy smiled, looking Willow up and down before meeting her friend's eyes.  "Just asking."  She deferred.  "I do need to get out of these smelly clothes."  She teased, stripping to just her panties before climbing on the bed and laying down next to Willow.  She was aiming to seduce.  Stretching her body sideways next to Willow, her head resting on her hand, her other hand tracing patterns across her belly, a wild hungry look still in her eyes.

 

Willow gulped, then let out a breath and smiled as she steeled herself.  She loved watching Buffy when she was like this.  She didn't often, even with the game, see it directed at herself.  But a calm sort of control washed over her.  It was similar to the times she was in the most danger and needed to focus on a spell.  Her smile increased when she realized this felt much better than those times.

 

Buffy watched in fascination as Willow went from almost panic to charged control.  She noticed that Willow's body relaxed but a buzzed energy surrounded her.  "Hey, you aren't using magic to win, are you?"  Buffy thought suddenly out loud.

 

Willow was taken aback.  "No.  Of course not.  Why do you ask?"

 

"Well, you're kinda humming with energy right now."  Buffy sheepishly explained.

 

"And you're not?"  Willow playfully accused right back.

 

Buffy picked up the dare, and smiled again, her eyes catching Willow's and holding them, letting her see the hunger and power in herself.

 

Willow held her own, but without breaking the contact, tried to bring them back to the original plan.  "Do you want to hear about it or not?  Cause if you want, we can just keep staring at each other."

 

Buffy actually growled then relented.  "I want to hear.  Details even."

 

Willow started to describe what happened, beginning with the slave kneeling on the rug.  Buffy watched in silence as her friend sometimes closed her eyes to recount details, sometimes looking into Buffy's eyes to gauge a reaction.  She paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to tell her about going too far and actually breaking the scene. 

 

Buffy took the pause as a sort of end.  "Show me, Willow."  She said as she lay on her stomach, her arms crossed above her head on the pillow.  "Trace each place you whipped her."  She was still trying to find a way to make Willow give in.

 

Willow was startled out of her musings.  Reaching over, she lightly trailed a finger over Buffy's back in roughly the order she had placed red lines on the slave.  When she traced a line up Buffy's thigh and towards her center, she stopped and pulled her hand away.  "That was where I went too far."

 

Buffy had arched slightly at the touch.  The whole thing had been like some twisted form of massage and she was so focused on Willow's touch, it took a moment to register her words.  "Huh?"

 

Willow took a deep breath and started again with the rest of the story.

 

"Wow."  Was Buffy's first response at the end.  She had returned to laying on her side, watching Willow admit to causing actual, if temporary, harm.

 

"Yeah.  I just kinda got lost in the moment, in the feelings of control and power, and didn't really see the here and now, or there and then, really, if that makes sense."  Willow was staring at the ceiling.

 

"Willow, look at me."  Buffy urged.  "Toni was right.  You didn't lose it.  You showed that by stopping yourself.  Believe me, I understand."

 

Willow smiled.  "Yeah, I kinda thought you would."

 

"What I don't understand is when you got physically strong enough to do that."  Buffy wondered out loud.

 

"Hey!"  Willow protested on her behalf.  "I may not be as strong as some people."  She emphasized the point by looking at Buffy.  "Well, okay, maybe not even than most people.  But I got used to fighting, usually for my life, and learned to not pull any punches."

 

Buffy gave her an honest smile.  "Okay, I can understand that."

 

"You're not worried?  Not only about what I learned today, but what I did?"  Willow needed reassurance.

 

"I'm not worried."  Buffy decided to explain how not worried she was.  "Willow, you saw what I did tonight.  I didn't try to hide it.  And I know you saw the look in my eyes when it was over.  Still, you invited me to your house.  It's the same with me.  I've seen you do magic.  I've seen how you are after.  I know what you're capable of.  But I trust you.  Hell, I even react to it."  Buffy admitted at the end.

 

Willow was relieved, then provoked.  The air was charged again, just like that.  She ran her eyes over Buffy's body.  "So, you aren't worried then with what I could do to your body?"

 

Buffy felt Willow's eyes, her body flushed in reaction.  Meeting Willow's gaze, her eyes hardened as she let the Slayer slip out a little.  "I'm not submissive."  She stated what she thought was a valid and closing point.

 

Willow met her eyes head on.  "No, you're not.  But there's a part of you that doesn't want to be in control all the time."  Willow grinned evilly as her words hit home and Buffy's eyes widened.

 

"You can be so evil."  Buffy pointed out, closing her eyes as she belatedly pushed thoughts away.

 

"Well, if I remember right, I was a pretty good vampire."  Willow easily agreed, in part to regain some control.  She had a real urge to pin Buffy's hands above her head and try to seduce her into giving up the physical control right now.  Instead, she just continued to warm Buffy's body with her gaze and smile.

 

They fell into a comfortable silence, even with the charged energy flowing back and forth between them.  Buffy was absently tracing her body with her free hand, just feeling Willow watching her, lost in thought.  She had spent time with Willow after slaying before, so she knew, even with the after slaying buzz running through her body, she could control herself if she wanted to.  But she found it more and more difficult to want to.  Even as this night progressed, Willow had just settled into more control of herself.  She was laying now, on her side, openly watching Buffy.  Even as Buffy radiated tense hunger, Willow relaxed into the charged space between them.  Buffy realized she had finally met her match.  And as always, when truly confronted, she took action.

 

Buffy rolled herself on top of Willow, knocking Willow onto her back.  "Bend your leg, lift up your knee."  She whispered into Willow's ear.

 

"Buffy, what are you doing?"  A stunned Willow asked, even as she was doing as instructed.

 

Buffy lifted her head to gaze into Willow's expressive eyes.  "Resolving myself into action."  She leaned down and kissed Willow.  The kiss quickly turned open and passionate.  Their tongues dancing across their lips and into their mouths.  Buffy broke the kiss only when a groan reminded her of a need to breath.  Bending again to whisper in Willow's ear, "You win."  She licked her ear and lightly traced her jaw with her tongue, raising to find her lips and beginning the kiss again.  All the while grinding herself onto Willow's raised thigh.

 

Willow melted at first into the passion, then the fire erupted with her own need.  She tensed her thigh against Buffy.  Met each kiss with a hunger of her own.  Even as Buffy was pulling at her shirt to remove it, Willow reached for Buffy's breasts, teasing the nipples with her thumbs as she wrapped her hands around them and led Buffy down for another kiss.  Finally letting Buffy pull away long enough to remove her shirt and bra.

 

Buffy didn't wait, didn't allow breathing to calm them down.  As Willow lay back down on the bed, she bent to suckle and tease Willow's nipple with her mouth and tongue, her hand kneading the other breast.  Willow gasped at the sudden onslaught of stimulus, her hands moving to Buffy's head to tangle in her hair and pull her even closer to her.  Willow's leg lowered when she felt Buffy's other hand undoing the button and lowering the zipper of her jeans.  "Buffy."  Willow grinned as she watched her friend pull her jeans and panties from her and toss them to the floor.

 

Buffy removed the last of her own clothing and again covered Willow, kissing her.  Before she could move her kisses down her body, Willow rolled them over so she was on top.  Buffy just grinned in knowledge.  Willow shook her head.  "No, it's not like that.  I just want a chance to do this."  Willow then lowered her mouth to one of Buffy's breasts, roughly teasing the nipple with her teeth as her fingers danced over and occasionally pinched the other.  Buffy moaned, arching into Willow, one hand grasping her ass as the other clasped her head, pulling her closer, moving against her.  "Willow, please..."  She heard as she trailed a hand down between them, running her fingers up and down Buffy's inner thigh, noticing it was slick, wet.  "Can't we do the whole tease and torture me as punishment thing later?"  Buffy was panting, aching to feel Willow touch her.

 

"Later."  Willow promised, a strong look in her eyes.  "Tonight, it's just this, just us."  She pushed two fingers through Buffy's wet sex, teasing the opening, parting her lips, moving in circles over Buffy's clit.  Buffy's eyes burned into her, her mouth open in a moan.  Buffy was moving in rhythm to Willow's hand, groaning when Willow's other hand roughly kneaded her breast and pinched her nipple.  Willow inserted two fingers into Buffy, her thumb continuing to tease and press against her clit.  She used her strength, forcing herself into Buffy, thrusting against her.  Buffy met her each time, needing and moaning, the occasional 'yes' spilling out of her.  Willow bent down to capture her ear with her teeth before whispering to her, "You feel so good, Buffy.  So hot, so wild.  Can you feel me?  Can you feel me inside of you?  Cum for me, Buffy.  Cum for me."  That was all it took to push her over the edge.

 

Buffy's body tensed against Willow's hand, her own hand grasping Willow's wrist and holding her still and deep.  Her other hand pushed against Willow's back, pressing her to her own body, then digging her nails in and scratching down her back as the tension released itself. 

 

Willow felt Buffy buck and almost hover over the bed.  She felt her inner muscles clench even as she curled her fingers up and press, sustaining the orgasm as long as she could.  She held her thumb hard against Buffy's clit, causing Buffy to cry out, "Willow."  She buried her head into the pillow and felt Buffy's nails rake their way down her back.

 

When Buffy lowered herself again onto the bed, Willow began to move down Buffy's body, intent on tasting and teasing.  Her plans were interrupted when Buffy turned them over, so she was laying again on Willow.  "Oh no, you don't.  It's my turn."  Wasting no time, she latched herself onto Willow's breasts again.  Something like a mew and a moan escaped Willow's mouth as Buffy roughly scraped her teeth over her nipple, nipping and almost biting the pebbled flesh.  Buffy quickly lowered herself down Willow's body, trailing her tongue along the heated skin.  Willow moaned when Buffy licked down and around her lips, teasing her opening and flicking her tongue across her clit.  She cried out when Buffy latched onto her clit with her mouth, sucking as she inserted two fingers into her and started a rhythm, matching her strokes to her tongue's.  Willow's hands clasped Buffy's head, pulling her against herself and grinding her sex into her.  Buffy locked her eyes with Willow's as she switched to grazing the sensitive clit with her teeth, Slayer showing in her gaze.  Willow launched from the bed, her turn to be overwhelmed by the sensations.  Buffy held her hips down, holding on and riding through the orgasm.  She continued to lick and tease Willow, even as she lay panting, limp on the bed.  Satisfied and moving again over her friend, Buffy leaned in for a kiss.  It was still passionate, if less intense.

 

"Wow."  Willow mumbled. 

 

"Yeah."  Buffy smirked as she lay down beside Willow.

 

"My turn again."  Willow smirked back, as not to be outdone, she forced a second wind into herself and moved herself between Buffy's legs.

 

Buffy moaned happily, spreading her legs to let Willow between them, tangling her hand in her hair and pulling her to herself.  They had all of tomorrow to be exhausted.

 

 

The end


End file.
